¿Que me esta pasando? NUEVO
by hinattaa
Summary: Hinata encontrara el amor de su vida, ¿sera la persona menos esperada?, ¿la mas obvia?... Problemas! ¿akatsuki es tu novio?


acotaciones:

" blabla " -pensamientos

-blabla. - habla

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, ESTA HISTORIA FUE CREADA POR MI =)

CAPITULO 1

"REUNIENDONOS"

Era una tarde nublada, rara en konoha, Salí hacia la oficina de la hokage pero de camino para allá sentí una presencia atormentada, sola y, al parecer, bastante deprimida. Divise hacia 1 callejón solitario, oscuro y frío y logre distinguir 1 escena poco usual: Subaku No Gaara estaba… ¡Llorando!

Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga. El incidente del callejón con Gaara combinó perfecto con ese día, ese día todo fue realmente extraño gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos:

1. un chico de akatsuki llamado Deidara me confeso que estaba muy enamorado de mi y después me pidió que huyéramos juntos hacia tierra firme, cosa que yo rechacé inmediatamente

2. Naruto, mi amor de la infancia, estuvo muy raro conmigo. Huía de mi cuando me veía, cuando me hablaba lo hacia tajantemente, entre otras cosas.

3. Encontrarme con Gaara, el chico más frío e impenetrable, llorando.

Ese día si que fue raro…

Lo que podía hacer en esos momentos era:

a) Irme de ahí o b) Preguntarle que pasaba

Escogí la "B" por supuesto. Mi instinto me decía que eso era lo correcto así que sigilosamente me fui acercando a el con pasos lentos y tranquilos. Como el callejón era algo corto llegue rápido y me encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Subaku No-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunte con preocupación pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte ya que el seguía sollozando.

-¿Subaku No – sama?- pregunte esperando, por lo menos, una no muy concreta respuesta, Pero de respuesta obtuve un empujón por parte de su arena, logrando así que yo terminara en el suelo de espaldas y con una sensación de tristeza muy rara para con el. Siguiendo mis impulsos fui con sigilo hacia Gaara y me posicione atrás de el, de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo abrasé por la espalda a lo que el no correspondió con ningún movimiento de su parte, solo seguía sollozando en silencio. Lo seguí abrazando un rato y después tenia intención de soltarlo pero el me sujeto de una mano, entonces aproveche para ponerme enfrente de el, tenia la cabeza agachada y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas. El, en un rápido movimiento se balanceo un poco hacia delante colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo estaba bastante sorprendida por la repentina acción y mas aun porque no me llevaba con ese chico ya que nunca habíamos conversado o algo parecido. Pero en ese momento trate de no darle mucha importancia a eso y, con mi mano libre, comencé a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos mientras el terminaba de llorar. Poco tiempo después se tranquilizo, tenia ganas de preguntarle la razón de su llanto, pero lo mas lógico era que no quisiera hablar de eso en ese momento.

-Subaku No-sama.. No nos conocemos mucho pero, si necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mi- dije sonriendo tratando de que el se sintiera un poco mejor.

-hinata…

-¿Si?- Dije alentándole a que continuara

-Nada, solo probaba llamarte por tu nombre- Dijo de una forma en la que parecía que estaba bastante distraído.

-Ah, esta bien-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ammm… Gracias- Dijo viéndome a los ojos muy directamente, pero sin malos sentimientos. Se veía sincero

-De nada- Trataba de ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro con una sonrisa.

De un momento a otro quedamos en silencio, hasta que de repente sentí un calor agradable alrededor mio, era Gaara… ¡estaba abrazándome! En ese momento me sentía desmayar de la sorpresa, lo habría podido esperar de Naruto-kun pero no de Gaara.

De pronto deje de pensar, no me desmaye, pero prefería disfrutar el abrazo ya que seria imposible que Gaara me volviera a abrazar, Cerré mis ojos, respire tranquilamente… Correspondí a su abrazo con toda la sinceridad y ternura posibles.

Pasaron unos segundos mas, los cuales me parecieron nada, nos levantamos y el hablo:

-Hyuga-san…-Dijo con cierta timidez, bien oculta.

-Dime- Le dije alentándolo a que continuara.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer?-En verdad que a veces podía ser tímido.

-ammm… ahora no puedo Subaku No-sama. Lo siento- Dije apenada

-ah, Esta bien- Dijo con un claro presentimiento de sentimiento de rechazo de mi para con el.

-Pero…Mañana podemos ir a desayunar. ¿Te parece?-Dije con una sonrisa esperando que el no se sintiera mal, además me preocupaba lo que le había pasado como para encontrarlo como hace una hora.

-Me parece bien, ¿Que tal si paso por ti a las 9:30?

-Buena idea- En ese momento llegamos a la oficina de la hokage- Llegamos…-Dije sin mucho animo.

-Si…- hubo un corto silencio- Entonces… Mañana a las 9:30?

-Si, nos vemos mañana –Dije y entre a la oficina de la hokage.

..EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE.

.

-Hokage ¿me mando a llamar?- Dije tímidamente

-Si Hinata, tengo una misión para ti.

-¿De que se trata?

-Como seguramente sabrás, Sasuke Uchiha regreso a konoha debido a que había cumplido con su "venganza". Bueno, pues la verdad no fue así. Itachi Uchiha aun sigue vivo.

-No quiero ser grosera. Pero ¿podríamos ir al punto?

-Esta bien… Hinata, tu misión consiste en matar a Itachi Uchiha. Pero para ello no deberás luchar contra el. Sino que deberás poner en práctica técnicas de seducción. Llegaras a el cuartel de los akatsuki y solicitaras unirte.

-abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, esa misión de verdad que era peligrosa. Di un suspiro de resignación y me prepare para cavar mi tumba- Cuando debo partir?

-En 5 días. Tienes tiempo para preparar tus cosas.

-Esta bien. Con su permiso, me retiro.- Hice una reverencia y Salí de la oficina, estaba bastante pensativa.

- "Así que… ¿iré a una misión de seducción a akatsuki eh?. Que problemático. Para empezar, ¡¿en que estaba pensando cuando acepte esa misión?!. Bueno, por lo menos con su muerte liberare esa piedra del alma de Sasuke y pondré a mucha gente a salvo. Deberé hacer un esfuerzo"- pensé en el camino de la oficina de la hokage hacia mi casa. Llegue a la mansión Hyuga, arregle unas de mis cosas y me tire en mi cama. De verdad estaba cansada, habían sido muchas emociones y sorpresas ese día. La sorpresa amorosa de Deidara, El secreto de Naruto-kun y El caso de Gaara… ¡GAARA! ¡Oh no! ¡Mañana me veré otra vez con el!, me sonroje al pensar eso, Programe mi despertador, arregle mi ropa para el día siguiente: un vestido corto de tirantes color morado con flores y debajo de este un short negro de licra y un tank top blanco; termine de arreglar mi ropa y me meti a la cama. No podia pensar en nada que no fueran los ojos color aguamarina de Gaara, " ya quiero que sea mañana para poder verlo de nuevo".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola! tal vez anteriormente habran leido mis fics " ¿qe m esta pasandO? O.O " o " ¿que me esta pasando? GH " este fanfic es el mismo solo que lo configure para que no volviera a ser eliminado T-T

hay algunos detalles que tal vez no les quedaran claros, los aclarare mas adelante en la historia.

si tienen dudas, comentarios o sugerencias manden reviews.

por cada 3 reviews 1 capitulo nuevo ( no importa que sean de la misma persona xD )

sayonara ~

with love;;

Hinattaa n____n*


End file.
